


Unexpected Feelings

by dersiteprince



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Organization XIII - Freeform, slight spoilers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersiteprince/pseuds/dersiteprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incident happens one day in Vexen's lab and an odd turn of events follows after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> also a little writing from my writing blog!

Vexen, Organization member IV, was currently sitting in his lab, chewing on the top of a pen in frustration. He’d been trying for several weeks now to perfect his current experiment, but nothing was working out. He’d tried almost every possible way to complete it, but nothing seemed to be working.

With a sigh, Vexen put the pen down, just to hear the familiar sound of footsteps echo through the room. Having a visitor was _not_ something he wanted at the current moment. Dragging a hand down his face, he turned in his chair, not at all surprised to Xaldin.

With a frown, the blond asked, “What is it now, Xaldin?”

The darker haired Nobody ignored the other, walking over to the counters that held several beakers with different colored liquids, some currently boiling. Xaldin gave them another look before returning his gaze back to Vexen.

"You missed the last meeting, Vexen. Any specific reason for that?"

"Of course not," Vexen snorted, though began to eye Xaldin nervously.

"Rumor from a little birdy has it that you may be planning something… against the Organization." Xaldin knocked over a few of the beakers then, making Vexen cringe some.

Swallowing thickly, Vexen hurriedly breathed out, “No, of course not. As I’ve said many times before, I have nothing to hold against the Organization, so why would I be planning anything? Don’t be ridiculous, Xaldin.”

Unconvinced, Xaldin knocked over several more beakers, one of the substances hissing and bubbling, burning as it hit the floor. The Nobody raised a brow as he looked towards the other. In a split second, he had Vexen pinned to one of the walls, one of his many lances held close against the blond’s throat.

Vexen’s eyes were wide, unsure of how to react. He felt goose bumps on his arms and didn’t understand what he was currently feeling. In fact, he as currently unable to comprehend the current situation.

"I do hope what the birdy says is just rumors after all, otherwise there will be a hefty consequence to pay." With that Xaldin snapped his fingers and his lances disappeared. Vexen glanced down at the mess on the floor and when he looked back up, Xaldin had left.

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, Vexen slowly slid to the floor, not caring about the glass that was slowly being pushed into his skin.

He licked his lips, trying to register what exactly had just happened. Yes, Xaldin had threatened to kill him and had almost done so, he knew that. What he didn’t understand was what he had _felt._

He shouldn’t have had any feelings whatsoever in that situation. Nobodies didn’t have hearts, they felt no emotions. Not happiness, nor sadness or anger. And yet… Yet, Vexen had felt fear. He didn’t understand how or why, but he had.

Shakily, the Nobody began to clean the mess up, trying to sort out his thoughts. No one could know about this. That would most likely end badly, although.. Demyx was one who seemed to still be attached to his emotions. Perhaps it would be best to speak to him, Vexen thought to himself.

After about an hour and a half of cleaning, Vexen found himself standing in front of the door to Demyx’s room. He knew the other didn’t exactly like him, but this was a bit of a desperate situation for him. Steeling himself, Vexen knocked on the door.

Several minutes later, a sleepy-eyed Demyx opened the door, letting out a small yawn. The teen looked over the other first a look of confusion and then a frown crossing his face in a matter of seconds.

"Whatcha need?" He asked, brushing his hair out of his face, blue eyes gazing up at the taller man. It was obvious Demyx had been sleeping; not only from the look on his face, but his hair wasn’t styled at all.

"I’d like to talk, if that’s alright." Vexen said, keeping his voice low.

Demyx laughed and rolled his eyes. “We’re already talking, but alright. Come on in,” he replied, stepping aside to let the other in.

Vexen walked in then, giving a small nod as he walked past the smaller blond.

"So, what’d you wanna talk about?" Demyx asked as he walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall, popping open the tub of hair gel. Vexen watched him a moment as he debated over what he would say.

"Well… There was an incident earlier and I felt. Fear, to be exact. I don’t know how or why, but I did, and seeing as you still cling to your emotions the most, I thought it best to come to you."

Demyx stopped styling his hair, which was half done, to look at Vexen’s reflection with a surprised look in his eyes. All this time, Vexen had refused to acknowledge the emotions he had and now..

Chewing his lip for a moment, the blond said, “Well, I don’t really know what you wanted me to say here, man. If you began to feel your emotions, there’s probably a specific reason for it.” He turned, finally finished styling his hair.

Vexen’s eyes widened as he realized what the reason most likely was. But, why? Shaking his head, he stood up and walked out of the room, thinking.

—

Vexen sat in his lab, glasses on as he read over a document of one of his previous works, frown on his lips. He had done time and time again research on the capability of Nobodies and Heartless having emotions, and it just wasn’t possible. Or, was it? This was aggravating and making the male irritated.

Setting the document down, Vexen sighed and took off the glasses, setting them down. He just wished he could get to the bottom of this and—

"Working again, are you?" Asked a familiar voice. The voice of someone Vexen did not currently want to see. The blond felt a small heat in his cheeks, but ignored it as he turned to see the darker haired male.

"Aren’t I always, Xaldin?" Vexen replied smoothly, Xaldin rolling his eyes.

"Perhaps. But, I came here on other business. I come in peace this time, unlike the last." Xaldin held up his hands, as if to show he meant what he said.

The blond raised a brow, but remained silent, waiting to hear what the other had to say. Unless it was orders of some sort, Xaldin never came to speak to him. Taking Vexen’s silence as an okay to continue, he did so.

"I know, Vexen. About you beginning to feel emotions. I could just tell by the look of your face and the tension from your body. You were afraid, but trust me, there’s no need to be." The ravenette said as he took a few long strides and was soon inches away from Vexen’s face.

"I’ve been feeling emotions again as well. More specifically, emotions towards you, Vexen."

Vexen stood there, eyes wide with shock and the heat in his cheeks grew, beginning to burn. This was a joke, right? It had to be just one of Demyx’s or Axel’s pranks on him, to possibly get him back for giving them a cruddy mission or something.

Taking the opportunity, Xaldin brushed his lips against Vexen’s, even lightly nipping at the blond’s lower lip, which made him inhale sharply and tense up. Xaldin laughed and suddenly pulled back.

"But, let’s keep this a secret between us, yeah? I don’t think things would bode well for either of us should anyone find out." And with that, Xaldin waved and disappeared into his summoned portal and it quickly vanishing after.

This was utterly unbelievable. Ridiculous ludicrous in fact! Face red and cheeks burning, Vexen quickly wiped his lips on the sleeve of his coat and slid down to the floor. He decided he would just sit in this spot for awhile and contemplate the past few days’ events and hope it was all a bad dream.


End file.
